Love Finds You in New Hope, South Carolina
by mcat212
Summary: This is a story about love and the army.  Katrina Foster's fiance has joined the army and she eagerly awaits his return, but when disaster strikes will she be able to hold to her faith or will she doubt everything she once thought was right.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE FINDS YOU IN NEW HOPE, SOUTH CAROLINA

Katrina sat in her room looking out the window. This was a time of war and her fiancé had joined almost two years ago. He would be coming home soon and Katrina was getting more and more excited as each day went on. For now, all she could do was write letters and pray for his safety. She stood up, grabbed her Bible and started reading. As she read, she continued to think of the men who were fighting in the war and their families. She prayed for the men who were severely injured. After reading for about an hour, she got up, got dressed for work, and headed her job.

"Good morning Katrina!" shouted one of the nurses and her best friend, Amelia.

"Be quiet Mel!" Katrina couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Good morning. Do we have any new patients today?"

"No ma'am. We still have a busy day ahead of us though. The army is a dangerous place, Kat. These men have risked so much. I am glad that we can help them but it makes me sad to see the state that they are in," Amelia frowned as she looked over her shoulder toward the rooms where the injured soldiers lay.

"Just keep praying. That's the best we can do. That and working here, in the infirmary," Katrina rested her hand on Amelia's shoulder before grabbing a clipboard and going into her first patient's room. A man lay in a bed with severe burns and several broken bones. "Good morning Robert. How is everything today?"

Robert looked up at her and smiled. It hurt for him to talk, so he would do as little as possible. Katrina understood this because of the pain he was in. She sat in a chair next to his bed and started to examine his burns.

"They seem to be healing just fine Robert! I say there will be huge improvement and I can hear your voice within the next few weeks!" Katrina smiled and called for Amelia to apply new bandages.

"Make sure you clean the wounds Mel!" she called over her shoulder as she headed to Henry's room. Henry had to have one of his arms amputated three days ago.

As Katrina walked into the room, Henry's face lit up. Katrina had become a quick friend of his. "Good morning Dr. Foster!"

"Good morning Henry," she smiled as she sat to check his arm. "How's my trooper today?"

"I'm good but I feel bad that I am here instead of with my fellow troops," Henry gave a frown as he looked at his arm. "Do you think I can ever go back?"

Katrina looked at him. She honestly didn't know what the army would allow. "Henry, I don't know how the army works but I do know that if you can, it is going to be hard to relearn how to do all the procedures."

"I understand Dr. Foster. How is your fiancé?"

"He's great. I pray for him every day. I expect you do the same for your troops, right Henry?"

"I'm tired doctor. If you don't mind…"

"Very well Henry. I hope you rest well but think about what I have said." Katrina left a bible on the table next to his bed as she walked out. She prayed he would pick it up and read it and maybe get saved. This was the start of a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jesse Benson sat in front of his tent waiting for the rest of the troops to head out. They were on a mission and he was determined to finish what they had started. The war was tougher than he had expected, and he had expected it to be very tough. He looked around the jungle scene, taking it all in before the day's work had to be done. Moments later, Philip Matthews walked out of his tent ready to go. He sat down next to Jesse.

"Good morning Benson. Lovely day isn't it?" Philip asked Jesse.

"For now it is, but you know it is going to get much hotter today. Talked to Miss Foster recently?"

Philip sighed at this. "I got a letter from her a couple of weeks ago. She seems to be doing fine. I miss her. As soon as I get home, I promise you we will be married within the week."

"Ha! Well I don't know your fiancé personally but don't women like to have enough time to prepare?"

"She's had two years Benson! Besides, I don't think I can wait much longer. I love her so much."

Jesse sat leaned back. He couldn't wait to meet this Katrina he had heard so much about. She didn't seem like much of his type but he was going to be supportive of friend no matter what. "Yeah, yeah bro I get it. Hey let's go. I think the guys should be ready by now."

The two men got up and gathered with the rest of the troops. Jesse was ready to finish this mission.

...

Katrina couldn't stop thinking about Philip and his safety. She continued praying for her fiancé but that didn't stop her from worrying about him and his fellow troop mates. She had known Philip since she was very young. He was Amelia's brother so they had been friends their whole lives. As she thought about this, Amelia called for her.

"What is it Mel?" Katrina was in the middle of writing her reports but she was ready for an excuse to get away.

"Kat please come quick! It's Robert!"

Katrina jumped up quickly and ran to Robert's room. He was shaking in the bed and Katrina told Amelia to give him a pain killer and sedative. She was worried about Robert and she sent a quick prayer for his safety. She was sure he was recovering fine. He must have signs of a fever that she couldn't pick up because of the burns. She needed a rest, but for a person like her, rest wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

...

Days turned into weeks and things were going just fine. Robert had started healing faster and faster with each passing day. His swelling had gone down and the burns didn't hurt as bad. Amelia and Katrina were happy to see the improvements and they finally got to hear his voice. It was moments like these that made Katrina love her job. The only thing that was making Katrina sad at the moment, other than worrying about the troops, was that Henry hadn't yet touched the Bible Katrina left for him. She would bring it up to him but Henry didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to be back in the army. Some people Katrina just couldn't understand.

"Kat! Got a minute?" Amelia sounded like she was excited, but then again, Katrina knew Mel. When wasn't she excited?

"Sure thing Mel. I'm on my way," Katrina said as she felt Henry's forehead to make sure that he didn't have a fever. She eyed the Bible then Henry, making sure he got the hidden message before heading to Amelia. "What is so urgent that you need to tell me?"

"It's Philip! He sent me a letter. I want to read it with you!"

"Mel are you sure I'm supposed to? I mean he is your brother. He might have sent you a note that was meant for your eyes only."

"You silly girl! He is your fiancé! Anything that he says to me, he can say to you too."

"Well…ok then…" Katrina was unsure of this but she knew Amelia wouldn't drop it and she loved hearing from Philip. They read the note. It was mainly full of information on their lives, where they were and how he has enjoyed his time in the army. He wrote about how he missed his two favorite women and he told Amelia to send his love to Katrina. He wrote about his friend Jesse and how it is great that he has a friend in his party of troops. Katrina had started to tear up by the time it was over. She hugged Amelia and went to her office. She couldn't wait for Philip to come home.


End file.
